Death's a Killer
by Kage Reject
Summary: On Hold Naraku's dead Kagome's been killed by her love and brought back to life and she goes home bringing Kanna with her she learns her true heritage, her second family dies and kills everyone who did it then meets the spirit detective
1. Icy Blue Eyes of Death

Icy Blue Eyes Of Death

Chapter 1

Hello, to anyone is reading this, my name is Kagome Higurashi or well used to be, to tell you the truth I have no memory of what the hell I am, I do but, uhg! To make things more simple my _mother_ told me that I'm a legendary forbidden child of heaven and hell both powerful and deadly I have the eyes of death which make anyone tremble in fear by the looks of them. Sure they might be beautiful to look at since it resembles clean ice and pure waters but they _are_ the eyes of forbidden child, was that simple enough to understand?… Good cause I'm not explaining it again.

My life is a controlled prophesy meaning I can control my prophesy, my destiny, since time has stopped for me I'm 666 yeas old, yes I know it's an evil number but who gives a fuck! It just god damn numbers it's not going to pop up and kill you! Sigh, well anyways you already know about my travels with Inuyasha, a half dog demon, Sango, a talented demons slayer, Miroku, a perverted monk with a cursed hand passed down his family for many generations by Naraku. Shippo, an orphan kitsune pup, Kirara, Sango's faithful two tailed cat demon and used to be Midoriko's but that's another story, Kouga, a prince wolf demon who claims me as _his _woman (yeah right maybe in another planet). And his two best friends and only allies Hakaku and Ginta with a couples wolves, Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the western lands and Inuyasha's big brother who hate each other with intense passion.

Rin, a girl who travels with Sesshomaru and was brought back to life by him since she and her village was attacked by Kouga's wolves and she was killed, Jaken, an _annoying_ toad demon who travels with Sesshomaru and serves him in every way he can (and in not in a perverted way either you gay people). Ah-Un, Sesshomaru's two headed dragon, Toutousai, a sword smith who I think a fire demon since he blows fire out of his mouth, Iyame, a wolf demon from the north and a girl who want Kouga to marry her and settle down with.

And the bad guys you find out yourself because I don't feel like telling or explaining to you who they are, what I'm lazy! Try fighting demons every day and night and having them chase you around for hours asking the same damn thing "give the jewel shards or die!" or whatever it gets old believe me.

Well back to business, everyone I just told you about killed Naraku in a blood bath battle and hardly getting out alive here let me give you a list of who fought who;

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha- Naraku

Kouga- Kagura

Sango- her little brother, Kohaku

Miroku- random demons

Kagome and Shippo- random demons and Naraku plus incarnations

Kikyo- Kagome

Oh I forgot to mention her didn't I, oh well she's not important, WHAT? She's dead for god's sake so who cares! (I'm a Kikyo hater, don't be hatein') it was very hard for me to dodge and shoot my arrows at Naraku at the same time, I did my own training by myself when I first got to the feudal era so I'm a master, MASTER OF DISGUISE! LOL.

Sorry I was just lighten up my mood there, well okay, we defeated Naraku and his incarnation without anyone dying, except those assholes and Kanna, I decided to adopt her since I did a spell to revive his father and I must say he was _hot_, okay enough of that.

Okay I had the completed Shikon no tama in my hand when suddenly I heard rip sound and everything dark. And when I woke up Kanna was towering over me looking down at me with her white eyes that held pure concern I sat up and rubbed my head since I felt like I had a major hangover. I asked what the hell happened and all she did was show me my reflection and I screamed so loud that I thought I broke everything glass.

My hair was platinum silver with a tint of black on the edges of it and it reached my freaking ankles and I groaned imagining myself trying to brush my god damn hair when it's that long, my eyes were pure icy blue and it scared the shit of me since it looked so fucking creepy. Hey! It's not everyday you see icy blue dead eyes! I stood up and inspected my other changes okay I'm going to list out my appearance it'll be hell lot easier to read then describing the whole shit.

Features:

Mature looking attitude and dead serious

Flat built six pack stomach and perfect curves

Kind of a bigger chest but perfect

A foot taller

Flawless ghostly pale skin with a bit of cream color thrown in

Clothes:

Tight black spaghetti strap tang top

Black leather pants with a belt

Medium boots with straps

Long black leather trench coat

Metal black leather knuckle gloves

Jewelry:

Silver dragon earrings

Silver chain necklace that had the Completed Shikon no tama on it with a dragon wrapped around it

(Like a crystal ball)

A silver ring with a black kitsune on it

Weapons:

Black SV Custom 1911 handgun

Silver-gold SV Custom 1911 handgun with a laser pointer

Ten foot silver sword with a black dragon engraved down the middle

Couple of hidden daggers

Poison smoke bombs

Different medicines in lab tubes tied to my belt

A thousand of different kind of Chinese needle in a bracelet tied around my wrist.

To tell you I looked drop dead _sexy hot _if I wasn't so curious I would have fainted I looked at Kanna and asked her if this was really what I looked like she nodded and asked me is I was okay I told I felt better then an immortal Goddess demon.

We both started our travels back to the well since there was nothing here for me to stick around for so might as well go home and as my mom _what the hell happened_ because the last time I saw someone transform was when Inuyasha does every new moon even though I liked my new appearance I couldn't stay in it since the _fangs_ that are poking out from the side of my mouth.

When we got there my mother looked like she'll have a heart attack any minute but I quickly told her not to panic and that I wasn't going to go insane and kill everyone even though I would love to since I just heard Kanna say Inuyasha and Kikyo killed me.

My mother told me to sit down and she'll explain _everything_, so I sat down in the one person couch with Kanna on my lap mom sat across from us and sighed she started to explain that I was from _six_ hundred years from the past and was the legendary forbidden child since I was a;

Fire apperatice

Ice apperatice

Element demon

Ruby eye black fox

White fox

Snow wolf

Goddess

Sage

Moon wolf demon

Sun fox demon

Star dog demon

Meadow spirit

Vampire demon or bat demon who cares

Hell angel +demon

Heaven angel +demon

Wiccan

Witch (at least I don't have a big zit on my nose)

Mermaid

Dark shadow flam dragon plus dragon tamer

Shadow demon

Panther demon

Cat demon

Dog demon

Tiger demon

Soul of Peace

Wolf demon

Fox demon

Night and Day Sorceress

Miko (of course)

Black Phoenix

Black Fire demon (mean ALL Kind of demons)

Bloody Moon Demon

When my mom was done telling me the list I was out cold, I mean you would do the same thing if you knew you were all those damn demons! I mean come on I'll be needing more training then monk! Okay over exaggerating here, deep breaths, okay I'm good when I woke up I was up in my room with Kanna wrapped around my arms.

I smiled feeling like a real mother I slowly and carefully got off the bed not wanting to wake her up and walked out the room to the secret attic I have in my room that's right on the right side of the room behind my desk it looks like a normal wall but it's a secret door that nobody knows about. I went up there to get some of my old clothes for Kanna since I don't think she'll like going shopping when everyone is looking like she came out of the freak house and when I was about to go downstairs I saw a pendent that had a pretty white rose with a strange marking in the middle.

Curious, I took it and went back downstairs, I put the clothes down on the chair and examined the beautiful pendant I turned it left to right back and forth wondering who it belonged to then a I felt like I was pulled into a trance.

Everything was so alive there was clean green grass breathtaking cherry blossom tree and a flower field off in the left side near a river I was so awed by this I didn't even notice a middle aged woman and a man appeared behind me until they spoke scaring the life out of me, I thought my heart fell to my ass! I looked at them and gaped they kind of looked like me and their scent… It kind smelled like mine the middle aged woman smiled and greeted me happily then she suddenly hugged me almost breaking all my bones until the man pulled her away and I swear if I knew him I would have hugged _him._

Catching my break I asked them who were they and where was I? They smiled at me and told me everything to my heritage where I was from how I was sent to the future and was taken cared of in a form of a human and where I was right now.

Just to let you know my mother is Lady Hell and my father Lord Heaven, could you believe that?… Hm guess you can't, well anyways they trained me for a whole years and I got my black fire dragon of hell attached to my right arm on my sixteenth birthday, oh I also trained Kanna for she doesn't have to use the mirror all time to defend herself, plus it'll be pretty weird carrying a mirror with you _everywhere _you go.

Two months later my second family were killed by assassinators who mistaken them for the other people they were suppose to kill at another shrine I was so filled with grief and anger I went into rage and so did Kanna who was pissed that someone made me miserable we both killed every assassinator who worked for the assassination organization.

And since then we were known as the Demon Shadow Killer we live up to that name still and kill anyone who dare hurt the innocence and the confused people we were both top killers but never hunted down by the cops since they knew why we do it plus the sheriff was an old friend of mine. He used to be a rookie cop when I was little and when my second father was killed and he used to come to the shrine everyday to make sure I was okay and didn't do anything stupid like suicide or something.

Okay I'm done explaining what happened and now it's time for me to tell you what's going on right _now_ so have fun reading my story life oh and Kanna too.


	2. Emotions Hidden In The Darkness

Emotions Hidden In the Darkness

Somewhere in Tokyo, Japan a young girl who looked to be six and another girl who looked to be sixteen was in an dark ally staring at a man who was bleeding profusely with dead emotionless eyes, well only the sixteen year old the little girl just looked at him blankly then she looked at the girl beside her.

"Mommy, if we don't hurry this up we'll be late for the first day of school again" she said tonelessly. The girl looked at the little girl then at the man she waved her hand and the man was engulfed in black and white flames the man's mouth opened with silent screams of pain then his was totally dead with nothing left of him. The girl stood up then reached out her hand to the little girl she graved it and they both walked out together and looked like nothing happened the little girl was wearing a black tang top that said 'Death Is Not So Bad If You Did Sin' in red letters and a black skirt.

The sixteen year old girl wore black spaghetti strap tang top that hugged her perfect framed figure with a black mini skirt and black pumped that was strapped around her ankle, a black bandana was tied around right ankle and black shades even though it was the middle of winter.

They both looked like twins except their hair and eye color people looked at them like they were crazy since they were wearing skirts in the middle of winter! Kanna looked at the people that were staring at them narrowly "Mommy" she whispered Kagome nodded knowing that the people were looking at them and tell her the truth it was pissing her off.

Stopping Kagome looked at them her sunglasses slid down her nose everyone gasped and backed away Kagome's dead icy blue eyes glared at everyone who was staring at them when they quickly went off with their business Kagome pushed her glasses back up to her nose and continue walking towards her school.

Kagome registered Kanna to the same school and grade as her to keep a close eye on her since she didn't like how the other kids picked on her plus she was more smarted then those nose pickers plus the school she transferred to feared and respected her so they wouldn't dare lay a hand on her.

They reached the school with only five minutes to spare, walking down the deserted Kanna looked around with hawk eyes making sure nothing will come out and attacked them '_relax Kanna here no demons are around only if their looking or wanting something from someone mostly their virginity_' Kagome said telepathically. Kanna looked up at her 'but still it wouldn't hurt to be on your guard' she said Kagome nodded _'true, but you know I'm always on guard that's why I kick major butt_' Kanna giggled 'yeah I know, plus I learned from the best' '_flattering'_ she said.

Kanna giggled one more time before entering the room everyone looked at them everything went quiet Kagome looked at them to see if anyone was missing but instead she saw five new faces she narrowed her eyes '_it seems we have new students' _Kanna looked at over where she was looking at.

Over at the middle of the room was five new students 1 girl with short brown hair and cinnamon colored eyes that held innocence, and 4 new boys one looked like a punk the other looked like an ugly baboon the other one was a handsome red eyes with green eyes, and the last one was a short boy wearing a black school uniform and does not look like he even wanted to be here.

'The midget and red head are demon and the two humans have high spiritual powers' Kanna said telepathically '_hn, correct but the black umpalumpa is a forbidden child, fire and ice apperatice and the red head has a spiritual fox in him that looks like he been there ever since he was first born' _Kagome said calmly.

Kanna mentally pouted and Kagome inwardly chuckled the teacher cleared her throat and smiled "well Miss. Kagome and Kanna we are happy that you made it in time" 'yeah right you look like you would pee your pants anytime now' Kanna said in a bored tone. Kagome smirked scaring the hell out of everyone except the four boys who just frown or narrowed their eyes at her she gave the teacher a curt nod before walking down the room to the back of the room.

Like always Kanna sat in the seat closet to the dark corner and Kagome and leaned against the wall behind her keeping a dead serious eye on the five new students who were looking at her curiously she just brushed it off and listened to the teacher speak.

For the whole class the five new students kept glancing at them time from time which was annoying Kagome to no end and making Kanna a little uncomfortable seeing this Kagome let loose some of her miko energy and made it swirl around them. The gang's face drained color while Kurama and Hiei winced a little when Kagome felt like they had enough she sucked back in her energy and concealed her scent and aura quickly for they wouldn't get too suspicious.

**BBBBBRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!**

The bell rang and everyone ran out of the school cheering since it was winter vacation meaning no school for two weeks or less "Mom I think those boys might be after us" Kanna whispered looking over her shoulders to see the five people following them.

Kagome kept her eyes straight, she wore the white rose pendent around her neck to hide her demonic features meaning her hair was raven black again and her eyes are chocolate brown but she could make them turn dead icy blue at will. "So it would seem… Well we can't do anything about it while we're out in the open like this nor can we give them anymore clues as to who we really are, I had to release some of my miko energy to make them stop staring for the whole day" she said calmly.

When they opened the doors they were blown by the cool winter air it was snowing a small smile appeared on Kanna's face she always loved the snow back when she was under Naraku's control she always wanted to sit somewhere quiet and watch the snowflakes fall.

"The snow maiden tears" Kagome said softly Kanna looked up at her to see her smiling warmly at her she smiled back and graved her hand Kagome always told her amazing fairy tails about maidens and element, it made her feel so _alive_ "come on" Kagome pulled her lightly and they continued walking down the street.

Far behind the spirit detectives followed them watching closely on their every move "I don't see what's so abnormal about those two" Kuwabara said Yusuke punched him behind the head "you ding-dong didn't you feel that tremendous pure energy this morning" he said a little angrily.

Kuwabara rubbed the back of his head and glared at him "no not really all I felt was a relaxing sensation and then nothing" he shrugged everyone sweat dropped "sometimes I wonder how you got yourself to join the group, seriously I do" Yusuke said.

Kuwabara was about to yell at him when light laughing caught his attention everyone turned their attention back at Kagome and Kanna only to see that Kagome was swaying lightly back and forth then spun around they blinked "uh, did she lose her mind or something?" asked Kuwabara.

_One More Time_

_One more time... _

_One more time  
We gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah, all right  
Don't stop dancing _

_One more time  
We gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah, all right  
Don't stop dancing _

_One more time  
We gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah, all right  
Don't stop dancing _

_One more time  
Were gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah..._

They heard Kagome sing her voice was soft and relaxed her eyes were closed then she lifted her arms in the air and swayed her hips a bit Kanna laughed and clapped.

_One more time_

_One more time  
Were gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah, all right  
Don't stop the dancing_

_One more time  
Were gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah  
Don't stop the dancing  
One more time_

_Uhmmm...   
You know I'm just feelin'  
Celebration  
Tonight   
Celebrate  
Don't  
Wait too late  
Uhmmm... no  
We don't stop  
You can't stop  
Were gonna celebrate  
One more time  
One more time  
One more time  
A Celebration  
You know were gonna do it right  
Tonight Hey!  
Just feeling   
Music's got me feeling the need  
Need Yeah  
Come on, all right  
Were gonna celebrate  
One more time  
Celebrate and dance so free  
Music's got me feeling so free  
Celebrate and dance so free  
One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free   
Were gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance so free  
One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
Were gonna celebrate   
Celebrate and dance so free  
One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
Were gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance so free  
One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
Were gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance so free  
One more time   
Music's got me feeling so free  
Were gonna celebrate   
Celebrate and dance so free  
One more time _

Everyone around them stopped and looked over at them to what was going on then they smiled and closed their eyes enjoying the music there might not be any music tune but while Kagome was singing they could practically here the instruments playing.

_Music's got me feeling so free  
Were gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance so free_

_One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
We're gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance so free _

_One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
We're gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance so free_

_One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
We're gonna celebrate _

_One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
We gonna celebrate   
Celebrate and dance so free _

_One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
We're gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance so free _

_One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
We're gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance so free _

_One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
Were gonna celebrate   
Celebrate and dance so free _

_One more time..._

Slowly Kagome opened her eyes to the snow stop falling and everyone standing where they were with their eyes closed and warm smiles on their faces '_uh when did I start singing?' _she asked Kanna who just giggled 'when you started enjoying the snow' she said. Kagome blushed a very light shade of pink '_can anyone say embarrassing'_ she said Kanna now laughed.


	3. Discovery and New Missions

Chapter 3

**SPIRIT WORLD**

Back at Rekei (spirit world) the spirit detectives were telling Koenma about what happened today "I swear that girl has a higher spiritual power I've ever felt before! Plus she made her energy swirl around us without anyone noticing and slowly caused Kurama and Hiei pain without really purifying them. And she hid her aura and scent more better than anyone else could with powers!" Yusuke shouted he had been explaining Koenma what happened today but Koenma seemed to just disbelieve him which ticked him off.

Kurama stepped in front of him to stop him from killing the young Rekei prince "Koenma, sir, have you even noticed that the snow stopped suddenly?" he asked calmly Koenma looked at him curiously before looking outside to see that the snow completely stopped.

"Wah? How'd that happened?" he asked disbelievingly Yusuke glared at him "it's that girl you commanded us to spy on and she started to sing some old lame song, One More Day, or something like that" he shrugged. Koenma glared at him "it's One More Time! And I like that song thank you very much that used to be the number one electro song back in the day and still is! Plus it's impossible for a _human_ miko to make the snow stop they could only purify and put up strong barriers!" he shouted.

Yusuke snickered "whatever don't believe then good for you" he said gruffly Kurama sighed then looked at Koenma with a calm expression "Koenma, we saw it without own eyes she did all that of what we told you for the pass half hour" "fine I'll believe if you tell me what the girl's name is" he said.

"Oh come on-Kagome!" Yusuke shouted everything was silent until Koenma was ghostly pale and stared at him with wide eyes "please tell me you said Kagome" "well yeah what the hell do you think I said, give me gum?" he said smartly.

Quickly Koenma glided over to file drawer and opened it up he quickly looked for the letter H and pulled out a thick file, he closed the drawer with a loud bang and went over to his desk he opened the folder then scanned the paper. He pulled out a picture "is this her?" he asked showing them the picture everyone looked at the picture of a raven black hair girl who looked to be fifteen with chocolate brown eyes that held so much sadness.

"She kind of looks like her but more older and her hair is more longer oh and also her attitude is more serious plus…Dead" Kuwabara said the last part dully Koenma pulled the picture back "it's because this picture was taken a year ago, this is Kagome Higurashi a girl who was always notified sick at school. Suddenly she came back looking better then ever with a little girl with white hair, white eyes, pale cream complexion and a white flower in her hair a year and two months later her family died and she just suddenly changed like she was dead to the world.

She didn't care if she died or not the only she cares about was other children whether it be demon, half-demon, or human she cared for them sometimes teenagers but that only happens rarely since their pain in the asses" he mumbled the last part Boton cleared her throat loudly.

"Oh well anyways she the guardian protector of the Shikon no tama which is around her neck, now I need you to bring her here for I could get the jewel and put it in the spirit world vault for no danger could come to the human world (I forgot what it was called again Japanese terms)."

Yusuke groaned "but I have a date tonight with Keiko and she says if I diss her again she'll totally slap me until I cry uncle" he whined Koenma glared at him "if you don't get that girl and bring that jewel here then you won't be needing to worry about that if the whole world is destroyed. Now move your lazy asses!" he shouted before opening a portal and sucking them in when the portal closed he sighed 'I'm getting too old for this' he thought rubbing his temples.


End file.
